


You Little Slinthead

by haylee_joseph



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Smut, M/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomino, Top Minho, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, asshole gally, daddy minho, gay af, glade slang, glade talk, hes such a little slut though, i have no idea what im doing, i need jesus, minho/thomas - Freeform, minhos arms, seriously gally, slutty thomas, thomas is a secret slut, thomas is my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylee_joseph/pseuds/haylee_joseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho finds Thomas crying and even though he's an asshole he had a soft spot for the kid and the younger boy's tears make him want to rip someones throat out.<br/>Or the one where Gally makes Thomas cry and Minho just can't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Little Slinthead

**Author's Note:**

> i'm warning you, there is an excessive amount of fluff listed below and an equal amount of smut.

Minho glanced across the glade when he realized Thomas wasn't at the west wall where they usually met up for dinner. It wasn't like him to ditch Minho, so he continued to walk the yard looking for his smaller boyfriend among the rest of the shuck faces. He'd had a long hard day and he wasn't in the mood to play hide and seek, even if it was Thomas he was playing with.

Naturally, he seen Chuck first, meaning Thomas couldn't be far. "Hey slint head- whoa where are you running to there Chuckie?" Minho asked when he seen the fright on Chuck's chubby baby face. The boy looked as if he seen the ghost of Gladers past. "It's- it's Thomas," Chuck wheezed out. The running had taken his breath much like his statement had taken the runners. "Gally- Gally and Winston found him." He took another deep breath and pointed towards the dead heads. "Not pretty, go- go help him. I'm going to get- to get Newt." Minho didn't need to be told twice, without another word he took off sprinting towards where Chuck had pointed.

His legs were screaming at him and his chest hurt from all of the running he had done all day but he didn't stop, his Thomas needed him. Anger built inside of him, starting in the pit of his stomach and bubbling, growing and growing until he felt traces of it in his throat and the tips of his toes. The four minute run felt like two hours. When he slowed to a jog, he could see the outline of Gally. He was hovering over Thomas, his fist raised. And just like that, every ounce of self control Minho had ever had vanished into thin air.

**

He didn't remember anything at first. It was like waking up in the box all over again, only this time with aching hands. Taking one look down he understood why his hands hurt, they were bloody and bandaged and for a moment he started freaking out. Then it all came back in flashes. He remembered Thomas laying on the ground, his tear streaked face covered by his hands as he anticipated the next hit from Gally. Then he seen himself on top of Gally. Then it was Newt and Frypan pinning him to the ground as screams filled the air. _Thomas_ he thought.  _Where the klunk is Thomas?_  

He climbed his way out of the bed, worry coursing through his body with each step he took. "Thomas?" He called through the seemingly empty halls. "One of you slint heads better tell me where the klunk Thomas is  _now."_

"Oh would you slim it Minho?" Alby shouted from downstairs. "He's asleep in the room down the hall to the left, and let him sleep you hear me? The little shanks been through hell the last few days and we had to sedate him to get him to calk him down."

"Good that." Minho mumbled back, walking the halls until he found the room Alby had been talking about. The room was used for the med jacks when they were treating someone, but now it held his fragile little Thomas. 

Without bothering to knock, Minho entered the room and stared at Thomas who seemed to be peacefully sleeping. Well it would have been peaceful if not for his black eye and busted lip. The sight made Minho clench and unclench his sore hands, for now he decided to ignore the thoughts of having another go at Gally. Thomas needed him. 

Very carefully, Minho climbed into the bed and took the sleeping boy into his arms, laying Thomas' head on his shoulder as he absentmindedly ran his hands through his hair, twisting the ends with his fingertips.  _The shank needs a haircut,_ Minho thought. He traced his other hand along the apple of Thomas' cheek, feeling every negitive emotion flee from his body. Thomas was okay, a little scratched up but okay.

Clint opened the door, and jumped a bit as he took in the image of two bodies. "For klunks sake Minho can't you go two hours on your own?" He asked, striding across the room to take vitals from the still sleeping boy. 

Clint's hand must have been cold because when he reached out to touch Thomas, the smaller boy burrowed deeper into Minho's chest, whining all the way. "Go away," he mumbled in a sleep heavy voice nearly making Minho melt with adoration. "Go away go away go away," He chanted, slipping one of his hands under Minho's shirt. It was cold of course, but Minho didn't mind one bit. It was actually comforting to have a hand pressed firmly to his chest, it sent shivers down his spine. "Min, make him leave me alone. Been bothering me all day." Thomas yawned and left small kisses in the crook of Minho's neck. Then, in his best Clint voice, he continued with "No greenie you have to stay in bed" and "Your little boyfriends fine green bean don't make me go get Alby" and finally in an exaggerated deep Alby voice, "Okay shunk face, we're going to have to put you out." Thomas huffed in annoyance and sucked a small bite on Minho's neck, causing him to grip the younger boy's thigh. "All i wanted was you, Min. Promise." 

Minho may be tall and strong, but he was a sucker for an adorable sleepy (and probably slightly horny) Thomas. He didn't even have to say anything, a bright faced Clint had already left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. "My poor princess." Minho teased, running his hand up and down Thomas' thigh. 

Thomas leaned up to look at Minho, and sudden realization hit him hard, well harder than Gally did anyways. "Your hands," he whispered as he sat up, wincing a bit. "Let me see your hands." 

Minho groaned but held out his hands without much more of a fuss. "'M fine, really babe. Just a little scratched up is all. 

Thomas took Minho's hands in his much smaller ones and frowns, leaving a small kiss on each knuckle. "Shouldn't have gotten involved slinthead" Thomas mumbled, glaring at Minho. "Oh slim it princess." Minho retorted. Even though Thomas would always deny it, he secretly loved being called princess. "Besides, I can't have people thinking its okay to touch my boy can I?" Thomas got a mischevious look in his eye, and if Minho didn't  _know_ Thomas,he wouldn't have picked up.

"Oh, I'm  _your_ boy am I?" Thomas asked in a mocking voice. "You think you  _own_ me do you now Min?" Carefully, as if thinking through every move, Thomas straddled Minos's waist pinning his legs to the bed. 

Minho smirked and set both of his hands on the smaller boys thighs. "Most definitely green bean," while tracing small circles on Thomas' thighs, Minho leaned in to whisper seductivly. "You are most definitly mine babe." 

Thomas shivered as Minho's lips brushed against his earlobe. "Prove it." He blurted, biting his lip. Minho didn't need to be told twice, instead he leaned in impossibly closer to suck on the small spot behind Thomas' ear, the one that made his knees weak.

Thomas is very,  _very_ responsive to Minho. Multiple times Minho has been able to make him cum without even touching his cock. in reality, Thomas is just a little slut. 

But he's  _his_ little slut. 

"Lose your pants and get on your hands and knees for me babe." Minho said after he was satisfied with the now purple mark that sat right below the younger boys ear. Thomas did as he was told and stood to drop his pants and boxers, then crawled across the bed to adjust himself on his hands and knees. 

Thomas knew Minho wouldn't fuck him in this position. Minho liked seeing Thomas' face. 

Minho stood and admired the pale white skin that was laid before him. Everything about Thomas made Minho's heart melt, from the way he begged to the way he talked in his sleep. 

After dropping his pants, Minho rejoined Thomas on the bed cupping both of his ass cheeks in his hands and spreading him. His dick twitched at the pink puckered hole and he nearly moaned at the sight. 

Leaning down slowly he let out a breath against the waiting skin, watching as goosebumps rippled their way down Thomas' back, and he listened as a gasp made its way form the boys mouth. 

Smirking, he flicked the hole with his tongue. Lightly at first, but soon it became quicker thrusts and somewhere along a finger had joined but Thomas wasn't complaining. In fact, all that could be heard were small moans. 

One finger soon became three and Thomas was withering benieth him as Minho watched. He knew the people across the hall could hear them, but he didn't care. Everyone knew they were fucking anyways.

"M-Min I need more," Thomas moaned out. "Please please please please please?" He begged with each thrust of Minho's thick fingers. Minho snickered and placed a soft kiss on Thomas' lower back. 

"Do you beg the other Gladers like that Thomas?" Minho asked, speeding up the use of his fingers. "Do you beg everyone in the glade with that pretty little mouth of yours?" He watched as his words had the intended effect on Thomas, then continued. "I bet you've let Newt fuck that pretty little mouth. Or maybe even your tight ass?" He knew it wasn't true, that he was just taunting Thomas, and Thomas knew it too. 

"N-no Min." Thomas struggled to catch his breath enough to respond. "Only you, only e-ever you." He let out a long loud moan and pushed his hips back to meet Minho's thrusts, searching for more. "Fuck,  _please."_ His eyes were glossy and Minho decided to let up a little. 

Minho 


End file.
